Love After War
by Crimson Blade Kos-mos
Summary: Re-write  Sequel to "A Different Kind of Alliance", Nel and Albel now live together in Aquios, however war with an unknown enemy looms while Nel and Albel want to start a family, can their relationship survive through conflict?


**A/N:** I finally got around to re-writing the sequel for the story "A Different Kind of Alliance", sorry it took so long, I didn't really get very inspired over the summer and school has been crazy. Anyway, the original "Love After War" has been deleted from my account since I am not continuing it (and I think the re-write turned out a lot better) so I hope this turns out better and that everyone enjoys it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one- Stunned<em>

It was sunset in the Royal City of Aquios. Nel Zelpher, member of the Aquarian military, was standing at the railing of the garden next to Castle Aquaria. She was watching both the sunset and her boyfriend Albel Nox. She laughed a bit as the word "boyfriend" went through her mind, especially after everything the two of them went through to get to this point.

At first, the two of them couldn't stand one another. Albel was a member of the Airyglyph army, Aquaria's enemy in a war that had been going on between the two countries for years. At one point, Albel had almost killed her, making her think there was no way she could ever fall for him. But by war's end, her and Albel had somehow fallen for each other. She still couldn't understand how it happened, but despite everything that occurred in the past, Nel and Albel were still together and had been living together for two years now. Albel left his position as captain of the Black Brigade in Airyglyph and moved into Castle Aquaria with Nel after being accepted into the Aquarian military forces. Even though both countries were at peace now, military life was the only life Nel and Albel had ever known, so the two of them managed to keep their relationship going while still performing their military duties; Nel as an information collector and spy during war time, and Albel trained the new recruits.

"You damn maggots!"

Nel looked down and saw Albel yelling at the new soldiers…again.

"I guess I better get down there before Albel physically hurts them again."

Nel made her way down to where Albel was training the soldiers, and heard him still yelling.

"You worthless maggots need to get your act together or someone is going to die on the battlefield because of you."

"What's going on?"

Albel turned to see Nel standing there, hands on her hips like usual.

"I am trying to get these idiots to understand that if they don't pay attention to what is happening around them, then they are going to get themselves killed in battle."

"Well, why do they need to know that?"

"What are you talking about Nel? What should I be teaching them?"

"We aren't in wartime right now, and our countries are at peace with one another and it is probably going to stay that way for quite some time. I don't think you need to train them to deal with wartime situations."

"You should know as well as I do that war can break out at any moment over the smallest thing. If we don't have soldiers trained for it, then we are screwed, don't you agree?"

"I am aware of that Albel, but…"

"Forget it. Fighting with you won't get us anywhere. If you think my training methods are too harsh, then I will try something else."

"Seriously? Albel the Wicked is going to change his training routines because he was asked?"

"Well I wasn't asked by just anyone, my girlfriend asked me to, but I will need someone to help me with this new method and it looks like you are the only one around who is qualified to assist me."

Albel gave Nel his trademark smirk and she just sighed. Whenever Albel got that look, it meant trouble for her.

"What would I have to do?"

"Fight me."

"Are you kidding me? What purpose does that serve?"

"It gives the soldiers a visual example of how real warriors fight. They will have someone to look up to and strive to be like them as well."

Nel sighed again. She had trained with Albel in the past countless times, and she always had cuts and bruises afterwards to prove it, and she had a feeling this time would be no different. She unsheathed her daggers and got into her fighting stance.

"Then bring it on Albel."

Albel gave her his evil smile and readied his own katana.

"I always do."

The two of them didn't move a muscle for awhile, waiting to see who would make the first move. Suddenly, Nel ran toward Albel and slashed at him as soon as she was within striking distance. He easily dodged the attack and instantly went after her with his own attack. Both Nel and Albel had amazing speed in battle, making it hard for anyone to land a blow on them, including each other; when Nel and Albel fought one another, it usually came down to who could keep moving and finally attack the other as they started to slow down. The two of them kept dodging attacks, even when the sun had set, but the soldiers that were watching were amazed at the skill Nel and Albel had. Albel swung at Nel once again, but as she dodged, a sharp pain hit her abdomen and she fell to her knees, holding her stomach in pain. Albel was immediately at her side to see what was wrong. The last thing Nel remembered was Albel yelling at the soldiers to go get a doctor; then she passed out.

* * *

><p>Albel was pacing back and forth outside the door to the room in the castle he shared with Nel. Clair was in there with Nel to find out what caused Nel to suddenly pass out during their fight.<p>

_There is no way this was my fault! I barely touched her during that fight and she dodged that last swing on my sword._

For the first time in his life, Albel was truly worried about his girlfriend, although he would never admit it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he finally saw Clair come out of the room.

"Did you find out what happened to Nel? Did I cause this?"

"Relax Albel. Nel woke up and she is just fine."

"But what happened? Did she get injured during the fight? Did I do this and not realize it?"

"You didn't cause her to pass out, it wasn't your fault. Well, actually, it kind of was your fault."

"What are you talking about? I thought she didn't get hurt."

Clair just smiled, she wasn't used to seeing Albel so confused and worried.

"I can't tell you, but I told Nel so maybe she will tell you what is going on. She is awake and feels alright so you can go talk to her."

Clair left and Albel still felt extremely confused. What was so bad that Clair couldn't tell him? He opened the door to his room and saw Nel sitting up in bed, staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. Albel walked over and sat on the bed next to her, but she didn't react at all.

"Clair told me you are alright, but she said she couldn't tell me what caused this. She said you could tell me what happened."

Nel turned her face away from Albel completely. She was feeling so many different emotions at once; sadness, happiness, shame, fear, especially fear. She was afraid of what Albel would say, afraid for her future, her future with Albel, would she be able to continue her career as a soldier, the job she loved? She felt so overwhelmed right now and didn't really know how to deal with it all. Albel had his own fears right now, why couldn't Nel tell him what happened? He couldn't take it anymore.

"Nel, what is it? It can't be that bad, right?"

Nel turned toward Albel, she knew she couldn't hide this from him.

"Albel…I'm pregnant."

Albel's eyes went wide with shock. It took him a few minutes to let it sink in. Nel just sat there in silence, afraid of what he would say next. It took Albel awhile to come back to his senses.

"Well, is this what you want Nel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to have it?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. But I figured a family was the last thing you would ever want. I know how you feel about children."

"I have never thought about it myself. I admit, I don't like children, but I have never had my own, so that could always change. Plus that old fool Woltar keeps bugging me about producing an heir. But this isn't my choice to make, it's yours."

"It may not be your choice in the end, but I need help making this choice Albel. I have never had to deal with something like this before, and I need to know that whatever choice I make, you will there for me and help me. I really need that right now."

Albel looked away from Nel, he had no idea what to say without sounding like a weakling. Even when he was alone with Nel, he rarely let down his guard. Nel just sighed, hoping Albel would just say what he really felt for once.

"Albel, I know this hard for both of us. I know you don't like to express how you really feel about things, but I need you to, just this once. This is going to be a huge decision we have to make, and I really think we need to make it together."

Albel took Nel's hand in his own and looked right into her eyes. To Nel's surprise, he looked at her with that loving expression that he only revealed to her, and on very few occasions.

"I know you need me, but I can promise you, I am not going anywhere. You should know that by now."

Nel smiled and sat next to Albel on the edge of the bed, leaning against him. Albel took his gauntlet off his arm and wrapped that arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Nel closed her eyes, enjoying one of the rare moments of affection she shared with Albel. But she knew the question couldn't be avoided forever.

"Albel, what do you think we should do?"

"We should keep it of course."

Nel looked at him, honestly surprised.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you have to make that choice."

"It is what I want. I told you, Woltar keeps telling me to produce an heir for the Nox family line, and I don't see any reason to wait anymore. I might as well have a child with someone I actually have a connection with."

Nel smiled and laughed, no matter what she did, she could never get Albel to admit that he loved her, but maybe that was one of the things she loved about him, the challenge of getting him to finally admit it to her, sooner or later. She was relieved to hear him say he wanted to start a family, because she felt it was something she wanted as well. Nel leaned against Albel again, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She eventually ended up falling asleep against him. Albel gently laid her down in bed, covering her up and laying in bed next to her. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, and they both needed some rest after today.

_I hope this is the right choice. Neither of us are really ready for this, but we made our decision and I am going to stick to it. Besides, I can't see myself caring for anyone else but Nel. I am sure we can do this._

Albel held Nel close to him and soon fell asleep beside her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nel woke up with the sun shining right in her face, and she noticed the empty space on the bad next to her. She sat up and saw Albel standing by the window, looking outside. Nel knew Albel only did that when he felt like something was wrong.<p>

"What's wrong Albel?"

"Something is off, I can feel it. And I really don't like it."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Not yet, but something tells me it won't be long before we find out."

Just as Albel said that, there was a knock at the door. Nel got out of bed to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Clair standing there.

"Good morning Clair. Coming to check up on me?"

"Not exactly. The queen wants to see you, me and Albel immediately."

Albel turned away from the window when he heard his name and walked over to join Clair and Nel.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know, the queen just ordered me to come get you for an emergency meeting in the conference room."

"Albel, do you think this has something to do with what you were sensing just a moment ago?"

"It has to be. Especially if the queen is asking for us."

Both Nel and Albel quickly got ready and went to go meet up with the queen at the conference room.

* * *

><p>Albel, Nel and Clair walked into the conference room where all the other high ranking members of Aquaria's military were gathered already, all wondering what the emergency was. All the seats at the table were taken, so the three of them stood by the back wall. After waiting a few moments, the queen walked into the room and took her place at the head of the table.<p>

"I will get straight to the point. Our country is in danger. A new race has emerged from the Ruins of Mosel and are currently fighting with Greeton."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves before Albel yelled over everyone.

"What are we dealing with here? If Greeton is having a hard time with them, then we are going to as well."

"They are very powerful. As you said Albel, Greeton is a very strong country militarily, and we have received word that they are struggling in trying to defeat this new enemy. They possess weapons we have never seen before. Some of our spies have been sent to the region to try and find out some more information, but right now we don't know much else about them."

Everyone started talking with one another again, some people already trying to come up with a battle strategy. Nel was leaning against the back wall, a look of deep concentration on her face. Clair knew that look well.

"So Nel, what are you thinking?"

"We need to plan a defense strategy. If they defeat Greeton, chances are we won't last very long against them either. But there isn't much we can do right now because we don't have a lot of the information we really need."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We can't do anything to big right now or panic will immediately erupt in the city and that is the last thing we need right now. The best thing we can do is set up a defensive force in Peterny and evacuate the residents to other towns for now. Hopefully it will be enough to defend Aquios long enough for us to set up a offensive force and strike back."

"If only we knew what it was they wanted. Right now it just seems like they want to start a war."

"Yeah, hopefully it won't come to that. Both Aquaria and Airyglyph can't handle another war right now."

"A war is going to be inevitable."

Clair and Nel both looked at Albel.

"Why do you say that? That is the exact situation we are trying to prevent. We don't even know if that is their intention."

"They are taking the strongest enemy out first. They could have easily attacked Aquaria first, but the used the element of surprise to take out Greeton, the stronger country. We are seen as a weaker threat so they are going to target us as soon as they are done in Greeton."

"Well that is their mistake. I am sure we can defeat them if we quickly gather enough soldiers and launch an attack before they get the chance to attack us."

"Well you won't be involved in that Nel."

Nel looked at Albel, rage already starting to build up inside her.

"You are crazy if you think I am going to stand by and watch my comrades fight and die."

"You're a fool if you think I will allow you to fight. Do I need to remind you that you are carrying our child at the moment?"

Nel froze; she had totally forgotten she was pregnant, she had started thinking like a soldier once she heard about this enemy, she needed to start thinking like a mother. She also knew she wouldn't be any help to the others if they were all constantly worrying about her safety in battle.

"But you can't just expect me to sit by and do nothing. I need to help in some way."

"All you can do right now is provide support from here. You won't be able to fight right now anyway, and if a war does break out then we will need help from the residents of the city anyway. Your job can be getting the city ready for war."

"And if something happens to you? What do you expect me to do then?"

Albel shot Nel a glare, fire burning in his eyes.

"How weak do you think I am? I can handle myself against any opponent, these maggots don't scare me."

"They may not be as weak as you think Albel. You may be the best swordsman in the country, but you have no idea what this enemy is capable of."

"Everyone is weak compared to me."

"It is when you talk like that when I start to worry."

"Well you have no reason to."

The queen was trying to get everyone's attention. Once the room had quieted down, she said that once more information was received, they would start planning their next move, but for now, they needed to be prepared for any situation. The meeting was dismissed and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Nel and Albel were sitting silently in their room, both deep in their own thoughts. Albel was waiting for the command to fight, but he couldn't help thinking about Nel, he knew she was upset about his stopping her from fighting, but he had no choice. She wasn't going anywhere near the battlefield as long as he was around to keep her safe.<p>

Nel was still angry at Albel over his decision to keep her in the city while everyone else was getting ready for a possible war to begin. Her place should be out in the middle of battle, fighting with every ounce of strength she had to protect her country. But she placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that this was one life she needed to protect above all else. She knew she had no choice but to stay at the palace, finding other ways to help that kept her and her baby out of harm's way.

"You are right Albel."

Albel looked over at Nel, looking a bit confused.

"You're right. I can't fight and I have accepted that. I would prefer if you didn't fight as well, but it is in your blood so I know I can't stop you. But I will do whatever I can to help you from here, but you better come back alive or I will never forgive you."

Albel just gave her his signature smirk, secretly proud of the fact he was able to convince her to stay in the city.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop worrying about me? There isn't anyone out there who can defeat me, you should know that I will make it back with barely a scratch on me."

Nel smiled, she had to admit, Albel was an amazing swordsman, whenever she sparred against him she barely managed to make a mark on him.

"I didn't hear you say 'I promise' Albel."

Nel couldn't help but smile and laugh when Albel glared at her.

"And you aren't going to."

"I figured as much."

Albel suddenly started fidgeting and feeling nervous. He had a certain thought on his mind that made him very nervous, he felt like he needed to get it off his chest, but for some reason he didn't know how to say it without sounding weak. Nel, as usual, noticed something was off.

"Albel, what's wrong?"

Albel quickly looked away from her, feeling his face getting hot. Nel walked over, took one look at his face and was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Are…are you blushing?"

Albel silently got up and walked to the door, Nel still laughing at him. He never blushed like that, and if it was anyone else who saw him like that, they would be lying dead on the floor by now.

"I thought I would never see 'Albel the Wicked' blushing like that."

Nel couldn't stop her laughter, which inevitably made Albel angrier, causing him to yell at her.

"The only reason I am blushing is because I don't know how to say this without sounding like a damn weakling."

Nel stopped laughing, Albel definitely was not acting like himself.

"What are you talking about?"

Albel kept his back to Nel, fighting the urge to run out of the room, run away from the situation.

"I want to make you my wife, but….."

He couldn't finish his sentence, he just opened the door and left the room, slamming it behind him. As a result, Nel was left alone in the room with a very shocked expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it ^_^ I think it turned out pretty good, I did my best to keep Albel in character as much as possible, it isn't easy when writing a love story like this, but I think I did alright. It may be awhile before the next chapter is available (I like making them longer than they were in the previous version of the story) but I will do my best to get it done as soon as possible. Until then, I love reviews ^_^<p> 


End file.
